Lost to Her
by Kit2000
Summary: Midori thought to play a joke in the hot springs, demanding a kiss in exchange for a towel. Who would have thought that Hotaru was so innocent to do what he asked? Based on Chapter 36 of the manga. A MidoriHotaru Oneshot. An English translation of the original fanfic "PERDIDO ANTE ELLA" by Okashira Janet


**Lost to her**

By **Okashira Janet**

 _Translated by_ ** _Kit2000andAnna_**

 **Summary** : Midori thought to play a joke in the hot springs, demanding a kiss in exchange for a towel. Who would have thought that Hotaru was so innocent to do what he asked? Based on Chapter 36 of the manga. A MidoriHotaru Oneshot. An English translation of the original fanfic " **PERDIDO ANTE ELLA" by** **Okashira Janet**

Midori had a double face and the truth was that it was not something to hide, it was just that not everyone had the honor of seeing his darker side and greedy. Matsun, of course, had been a particularly fun target for his evil temper, while Yukimura with his air of a mother hen was one of those people, whom he liked to annoy.

But Hotaru.

Oh yes! That girl amused him ever since he had met her at the gun shop dressed as a guy, when in reality she was a girl, or during that passionate encounter at the TGC. Hotaru with a gun was death and destruction, a worthy opponent and her full of bloodlust look could thin the atmosphere.

Perhaps, this girl lived her life talking about justice and loyalty, but the truth was that the whole adrenaline in her body shot only during the survival games, it was that simple. And when she was in that dark and combative state, Midori felt that he had found a soulmate in her person, somehow. Of course, it was hard to realize that she was a female, her body was so underdeveloped that it looked like a male's one if you look at her, it was not like her features were feminine, she had beautiful and big green eyes, but a guy could also have that kind of look, and, without going any further, Matsun's eyes were beautiful too.

No, Hotaru's beauty was not conventional, but if to be honest, Midori did not care too much about external beauty, what he really enjoyed was forcing his muscles to the max during a game that represented life and death, testing his limits and savoring the agony of realization that you had been cornered. And that girl Hotaru had reminded him what it meant to have that feeling.

So finding her in the hot springs of the men's bath had been definitely hilarious. He knew that she thought very little of herself as a girl, but intruding the bathroom full of naked men was a brazenness that deserved his respect, moreover, she was now sitting in the bubble tub with only her face and wet shoulders to be seen.

He sat so close beside her that their shoulders brushed only against the protection tube and he sent her a look he knew all too well— it could make someone like Ichi melt with love for his Immense Grace, - but she just screamed his name as if she had seen a ghost.

"Eh? Why are you in the man's bath?" It wasn't difficult to tease a carefree puritan, while she was changing (literally) into trembling custard with spiral-shaped eyes and a sweaty face. The moment of torturing Tachibana was stopped momentarily, when Fujimon, who sat in front of them, looked at him intently.

"Midori-san, didn't you go to the sauna?" It seemed curious to him that his subordinate was found so close to the young girl and still he would not have noticed anything, but, if to be honest, Fujimon had always been a distracted person.

"Yes, but I got bored and I came over here," Midori sent a charming smile and Fujimon got too entranced with his perfection to ask any more questions, so Midori shifted his gaze back to where Hotaru looked even redder, more overwhelmed, and hot (had to say the things as they were), those waters were steaming and it seemed that the girl was reaching the limit of being cooked.

"Excuse me," finally the maiden turned to him with an anguished look, "could you please lend me your towel?"

"Huh?" Midori stared at her for a few seconds without understanding, but a quick scan made him realize that somehow Hotaru had been left naked and with nothing else to cover herself in that place.

"Ah!" Midori grabbed the towel with his left hand away from her. "What should I do?"

"Huh?" the anguish on the girl's face almost made him drop an evil laugh, she looked so lost in this place, where surely there was no one but him who knew her secret.

"No matter how much you want to be in your team," he smiled with a row of beautiful white teeth, speaking in a low tone, so that Fujimon wouldn't hear, but it was clear enough for her to understand, "bad kids, who sneak in the men's bath, deserve to be punished."

"..." Hotaru began to tremble. This young creature was so adorable! It was obvious that her honest personality agreed that her behavior deserved punishment, it was just as pure as water!

"What do you say about this?" Midori approached her, carefully brushing her hair away and whispering in the ear, "if you kiss me I could lend it to you."

"What?!" She let out a loud cry and her face got painted with scarlet colour, Midori retreated slightly and he gave her a rather disturbing look of his empty eyes, while a mischievous smile played on his face. Fujimon sat in front of them and was lost in the hot waters without paying the slightest attention.

"It will be difficult for you without a towel. Come on, kiss me here." Closing his eyes and showing a face of an angel, Midori pointed at his cheek, he knew that most women would kill to kiss him and, without going any further, Ichi would probably kill Fujimon for that opportunity, but as always Hotaru didn't disappoint him, as she composed a face of such a psychopath that the only reason why she still hadn't try to beat him to death right here was because they both were absolutely naked. What funny circumstances.

Midori scoffed a little at her expense, but to his bewilderment, she lowered her head in quite a miserable way; Midori noticed that her back was as red as the skin of a shrimp before being boiled and only then he realized that she really could not spend more time here, as a doctor he knew how dangerous it was to stay long in such hot places, if she wouldn't hurry to a safer place, she would eventually pass out and then, yes, they would have to give explanations –both of them- quite a few explanations.

Perhaps he had carried the joke too far.

"I was just kidding," despite his personality he felt somewhat ridiculous for being bothered that way about a high school student, even worse, about a girl who was in a total disadvantage in that place. "Here, take it. I'm lending my towel." Without too much security he handed her the towel, but she remained sitting with her head bowed, face, shoulders and neck were sweaty and on the limit.

"Midori-san," it seemed to him that her voice was not its usual self; maybe she had not heard that he was giving her the towel for granted? Could it be that she was about to pass out?

"Oh, you're here." Midori glanced away and saw Matsun, who was walking towards them, all sweaty but smiling. "Hey, Hotaru!"

"Please," Hotaru's voice seemed like that of a little bird ready to drop its last breath, "forgive my rudeness." Midori failed to ask, he wasn't able to comprehend, nor even had he time to react, as Hotaru's lips crashed against his own. Midori sat there with eyes wide open, completely taken by surprise. Underwater it felt like she was holding her knees for balance, her cheeks were furiously flushed, eyes were tightly closed because of the shame and her lips were so clumsy to kiss that they felt innocent and virgin in every aspect. Slowly the girl withdrew, he felt her agitated and scared breath hitting against his lips and even with his eyes immensely wide open he was able to notice the astonishment on Fujimoto's face and the way Matsun turned into a stone. Hotaru had finally opened her eyes, beautiful and glassy green eyes, and Midori didn't know if it was for the hot water, because they kissed or because she was able to emerge unscathed from his contact, but Midori could not sneer, or laugh or do anything. He handed her a towel as a robot, which she took with shaking fingers while being completely embarrassed, she covered the front of her body and fled away, hastily passing by Matsun's side and leaving Midori the perpetual image of her beautiful white butt running down the men's bath, barely covered by his towel.

"Eh, huh?" Fujimon went into panic. "What happened here?" Maybe it was the horror on his subordinate's face, but Midori could finally react, he brought a hand to his mouth and then his whole body started to shake in a silent laugh.

"Pfft." He had been beaten by a high school girl kissing him and he had no success even to move his mouth a little, or think of giving a more appropriate use to his tongue. "Hahaha, I've never expected her to kiss me on the lips." He had pointed at his cheek, had made it clear that it was in exchange for a kiss on the cheek. Did she misunderstand him? Didn't she hear him? Or was it her revenge?

Was it his punishment for forcing a high school girl to kiss him? Did she kiss him on the mouth purposely, knowing that he would act like a statue?

He kept on laughing because it was entirely unheard of a naked girl being able to corner him in a men's bath, him - the King of TGC.

"I totally lost to her." He ran a hand through his hair and closed one eye, still laughing. Matsun stood in front, watching him intently with his wet hair and a puzzled look of someone, who didn't know what just happened.

Oh, that look was also good, Matsun didn't know that Hotaru was a girl, but his body rebelled at the idea that they had kissed, it was like a part of Matsun, a fairly large part, was found attracted to that girl with no physical attributes. It was funny.

Because there was nothing more to Midori's delight than watching sufferings of those, who seemed interesting. And Matsun was interesting. And there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than having a rematch with that little girl who had dared to make an assault by surprise, without any possibility to counterattack.

Hotaru Tachibana.

The next time he would make sure to use his hands, lips, tongue and teeth as well, if necessary.

Because no one could win a game against the King and come out unscathed after that.

 **The end**

 **Author's note: Okashira Janet** : I could not do anything but throw a fangirl scream about chapters 36 and 37 of the manga (more about 36) and although I admit that Matsun is adorable and a big child, the truth is that Midori is just sexy despite his twisted personality (I love it!).

April 11, 2016 on Monday.

 **Translator's note: Kit2000andAnna:** Thank you for reading this translation. Okashira Janet is a wonderful author who brought this amazing Midori/Hotaru oneshot to life. Thank you very much, dear, for giving your permission to translate your work. We hope you all like the result.

June 27, 2016 on Monday.


End file.
